CxP: The Story that Could've Been
by CDMIGUELXD
Summary: One of my stories that I almost made...


**Chucky vs. Puppet Master: The Re-Animator**

Chapter One: Grave Encounters

Chucky was on his hands and knees, now crawling towards a grave. Andy Barclay, and ex-Marine and the first human Chucky told his secret too, was in hot pursuit. Chucky felt the warm, red sensation ooze out of the deep gash in his stomach. He knew exactly what was happening at this point. Andy had shot him enough times to kill him.

"It's the end of the road, now that I'm fucking human." said Chucky weakly.

Chucky final found a place to lie down. His surroundings were spinning, and he felt a faint dizziness start to arise. He reached slowly for his pocket and pulled out a blade, which had a dim glow in the moonlight.

"This is it, pal. From this point on… no more Mr. Good Guy."

Andy started to pace around the cemetery, trying to find the heavily wounded doll. He feared that Chucky would regain his strength, or at least enough to kill him. He was right.

Andy finally reached the wooded area of the graveyard. This is where they kept the people they didn't want the public to know they had. Some notable examples are Kurt Dussander, John Kramer, and Elliot Spenser. But the one he was trying to hide from Chucky was Andre Toulon, the deceased 'Puppet Master'. And he was hiding Toulon for a reason.

Chucky was after Toulon. This was because he was looking for the secret of re-animation. Legend has it that Toulon learned this spell from the Egyptian god Sutekh. Toulon used this to bring his puppets to life. And that's what he was after: the puppets. He wanted them for his own dastardly deeds. And it was Andy's job to make sure they didn't fall into the wrong hands.

Chucky hid nearby, on a tree branch. He had found enough strength to climb his way up. But he was quickly losing energy, and still had to wait for Andy to arrive.

_How long is this going to take the kid_, he thought. Then he heard the footsteps. He looked down and saw Andy making his way towards Toulon's grave.

_Alright!_ He thought, and cackled.

Andy, hearing this, raised his gun in front of him and started to scout the area. But Chucky wasn't even the least bit intimidated. As soon as Andy stood under the branch, he lunged at him.

Andy reacted too late, and was instantly thrown to the ground. Chucky kicked and thrashed violently, absolutely remorseless. But Andy threw the doll off of him, and started to run. Chucky ran after him.

Andy started down a hill. Chucky, remembering he was running out of strength, jumped at Andy yet again. He caught him and started to slice Andy's skin. Each slash opened a cut that bled very rapidly. Andy became weak, and couldn't push himself to put up a fight.

"You can't kill me," he said very slowly, "You need my body. You know, to transfer your soul into."

"Fuck the body, I'm human anyway." Chucky gave a faint grin when he said this. "And besides, you've been nothing but a thorn in my side for fucking 20 years. I want to see you suffer. I'm not gonna beg and plead for mercy like I always did."

"Chucky, please. We're friends 'til the end, remember?"

"Well, this certainly is a _déjà vu_. Doesn't feel good to be on the other end of things, does it, Barclay?"

Andy let out a single tear.

"This IS the end, friend!"

Chucky drove the blade through Andy's skull, and he watched as blood poured from his forehead. Andy's eyes started to close, and Chucky's began to widen.

_After all these years of cat and mouse_, he thought, _it's finally over. Just like that?_

Chucky dropped to his knees, and looked to the dead body that lay in front of him. His mouth formed a maniacal grin, and he let a tear fall to the floor.

_Rest in peace, asshole._

He made his way to Toulon's grave. He read the inscription carved into the tombstone.

_Andre Toulon. May 1, 1877- October 12, 1933. The one, the only, Puppet Master..._

"Yep, this is exactly where I want to be."

He picked up a shovel and started to dig. The body was about 10 feet underground. So this would probably take a long time.

About an hour later, Chucky banged the tip of the shovel on a solid object. He blew some of the remaining dirt off, and unearthed a casket. He had gotten to the body.

"Yes! This is it!"

He leaped down onto a dirt pile in the grave. He started to make his way to the casket. He slowly opened it, and saw the almost decomposed body of the puppeteer. When he saw this, he shrieked like a girl.

"Ah! Let me out, let me out! Let me out, let me out, let me out!"

He silenced himself quickly, remembering that there were probably homes nearby. He looked around, but found no sign of any puppets.

"Shit! It was all for nothing?!"

Disgruntled, he made his way out. But when he attempted to climb onto the dirt pile, he tripped on a solid, rectangular object. As Chucky flew across the grave, the item revealed itself to be a trunk. And five puppets rolled out of it. Curious, he walked over to the puppets. The paint was chipped, but he can still see the elegant detail Toulon put into each one.

"These must be the world-famous Toulon puppets! Let's see who we've got here…"

He pulled eight pieces of paper from his pocket, each with a picture and a name.

"So these guys are… Jester, Pinhead, Tunneler, Six-Shooter, and... Blade."

He admired how wonderfully crafted they were. After about a minute of observing their detail, he packed them up, and climbed out of the grave. He carried the trunk to a SUV, and sat in the driver's seat.

"Glen, where are you, kid?"

Glen revealed himself to be under the seat, waiting for his father to arrive. "Waiting for you, Dad."

"How sweet. But I don't got time for that mushy-gushy garbage. Step on the pedal so we can get the hell outta here!"

"On it…"

The truck made its way back to their home.


End file.
